Fixing the Future
by UkeLevi
Summary: When the past starts leaking into the future of the next generation of RRBZ and PPGZ, and it makes their parents hateful to each other, the 6 friends must band together and go to the future and fix it! But when they meet their teenage parents, they find it harder than expected. Especially since they hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's another story! I know what your thinking: WTF Butchercup! Well I hope that's what your thinking...anywho um this story is a PPGZ story and stuffz.**

 **Plot!**

 **The RBBZ and PPGZ still don't get along, and it's causing future destruction. But with the help of 6 kids from the future, they can start fixing the future. Can they help them or will they fail like their futures?**

 **So let's find out, shall we?**

 **Butch and Boomer: I think we shall.**

 **How do you know I was gunna say that?**

 **Bubbles: Because you ALWAYS say it.**

 **Oh right lol!**

 **Nicknames incase you get lost:**

 **Momoko: Momo, Ko, Sister pink, blabber mouth, the other one, bossy blossy, Blossom flower, boy crazy, sweet lover.**

 **Miyako: Baby Blue, Lady blah blah, crybaby, wimp, sissy blue, Miya, ako, bubblegum, stupid one.**

 **Kaoru: Kao, ru, soccer lady, miss muscles, sexy, bitchy one, skater girl, butterbabe, butterbutt, lady green, spikey.  
**

 **Brick: Boss, lil' peeker, brother from another mother, red man, inventor man.**

 **Boomer: Idiot, stupid one, boomerang, boom, boombox, boom man.**

 **Butch: Skater Boi, porcupine, womanizer, pervert, hulk, heartbreaker.**

 **Aiko: Ai, strawberry, cutie, sweetie, ko, red half.**

 **Masako: pink half, sugar biter, freestyler, Masa.**

 **Eiji: Ei, Ji, louder half, master Eiji, peasant, blonde boy, electricfied.**

 **Yoko: Yo, baby girl, swizzler, blue angel, twinkle, fashionable half**

 **Katsuro: Shifty, Kat, Suro, Kippler, tougher half, smasher.**

 **Kioshi: Shy, quiet, softer half, speedy, gamer boi, lover boi, Kio, Shi.**

* * *

 **In the future; year 2028. Momoko and Brick's house.**

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Someone yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP WANTING TO LEAVE!" Someone else yelled.

Two girls sat in the corner of their room, crying because of all of the fighting. One had long straight, light red hair with magenta eyes wearing a small light pink bow in her ponytail, who looked around 5 and the other one had short straight, light red hair with maroon eyes with a red bow, and she looked around 3. Both girls had on pink pajamas with red slipper boots.

"W-when will they s-s-stop fighting?'' One cried.

"I-I don't know, just stay calm and everything will be ok." The older girl cried, hugging her sister.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Someone yelled.

"I CAN IF I WANT, YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME!" Someone yelled back.

"BRICK, I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHY DID I EVEN MARRY OR HAVE KIDS WITH YOU? YOU'RE RUDE, NASTY AND AN ASSHOLE!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! OR AT LEAST YOU DID, WHY ARE WE EVEN TOGETHER?! OH THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LET GO! LET'S JUST DIVORCE MOMOKO! I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT!"

"AND I'M DONE WITH YOURS!"

Then a door slammed shut and something broke.

"I-Is it over?'' The little one asked.

"I think so." The older one replied. "Just be quiet Aiko."

"I can't Masako!" She cried.

Aiko tried calming her down, then their mother came in. Momoko's long red hair was now cut to her shoulders and she didn't wear her bow anymore. She was skinny and she didn't have bangs anymore.

"Hey girls." Momoko smiled softly, and walked to the crying girls. "Are you ok?''

"Mama!" Aiko cried, holding her tiny arms out.

Momoko picked the small girl up and sat down next to Masako.

"I'm sorry you girls had to hear all of that." She apologized, stoking her daughter's hair.

"It's ok mama." Masako smiled slightly.

"No it's not mama! I don't want you and daddy mad at each other." Aiko cried harder.

"Daddy just needs sometime alone right now, I'm sure we'll make up tomorrow." Momoko kissed her forehead and smiled. "Now girls, it's late and you have school in the morning, it's time for bed."

"But mama!" They whined.

"Bed time, I'll tuck you guys in."

She carried Aiko to her bed and tucked her in, while Masako got into her bed. Then she gave her a kiss on the forehead and went over to Masako and did the same.

"I love you girls very much, never forget it." Momoko smiled, and turned off the light and left.

* * *

 **Boomer and Miyako's house;**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Someone screamed. "YOUR SO RUDE!"

"KEEP IT COMING BITCH!" Someone else yelled.

A boy and a girl were laying in their beds, listening to their parents fight. The boy was about 5 and has light blonde hair and electric blue eyes. The girl was about 4 and had dark blonde hair with royal blue eyes.

"Eiji?'' The girl asked.

"Yes Yoko?'' He asked.

"When will they stop fighting?''

"I don't know."

"YOUR SO IMPOSSIBLE! AND YOUR A JERK!" Someone cried. "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO! YOUR MINE AND ONLY MINE, NO ONE IS ALLOWD TO TOUCH YOU! YOUR MINE!" Someone else screamed.

"NO I'M NOT BOOMER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!"

"SAME GOES FOR YOU MIYAKO!"

Then a door slammed shut and the two heard foot steps in the hallway. Then their mother came in, and she walked to their bunk bed. Miyako had long blonde hair and long side bangs, she was skinny too.

"You two ok?'' She asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Eiji replied.

"No, why do you and daddy fight?'' Yoko asked, crying.

"I don't know sweetie, I just think we need a break for awhile and then things will go back to normal after that." Miyako smiled.

"Promise?'' Yoko asked.

"I promise." She smiled. "Now get some sleep, you have school in the morning."

The two nodded and laid back down.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed their foreheads.

Then she turned the lights off and left.

"I feel like things could change Yoko." Eiji whispered.

"How?'' She asked, looking at him from her bunk.

"I don't know, but I know they could change though."

Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Butch and Kaoru's house;**

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP IT!" Someone screamed.

"NO YOUR MINE AND I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Someone yelled.

Then glass shattered.

"YOUR SUCH AN ASS!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Two boys listened to the fight from their room, they were sitting on their beds and playing on their DS's. One had dark raven hair with paris green eyes and looked about 5, the other one had jet black hair and shamrock green eyes. Both had freckles and dimples.

"Kioshi, how many times have they fought this week?'' The older one asked.

The boy didn't answer, he continued to play his game.

"I guess that's why your name is Kioshi and my name is Katsuro." He sighed. "Your the quiet one and I'm your voice."

Kioshi looked at his brother and nodded.

"Why don't you talk? I've never know." Katsuro questioned. "Will I ever know?''

His brother shrugged and went back to playing his game.

"YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME!" Someone yelled. "YOUR SUCH AN ASS BUTCH!"

"OH AND YOUR NOT A BITCH KAORU?" He yelled.

"I AM NOT A BITCH!"

"ARE TOO!"

Then a slapping sound was heard and someone fell to the floor.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Butch yelled, leaving the house.

He slammed the door shut. Then Kaoru walked to the boys room, and smiled as she opened to the door. Kaoru was curvy and had long raven hair and perfectly cut bangs, she was 2 months pregnant with her third child.

"Hey boys." She smiled as her boys looked at her.

"Hi mom." Katsuro said, playing his game.

Kioshi waved and then went back to playing his game.

"Sorry you guys had to hear that." She sighed, and rubbed her cheek.

"It's fine mama." Katsuro smiled.

"No it's not Suro, you guys shouldn't think it's ok. You guys shouldn't have to hear that stuff." She held back her tears and looked at Kioshi, then back at Katsuro.

"Mama don't worry, we're fine." Katsuro smiled.

Kaoru sighed.

"It's time for you guys to get some sleep." She went over to Suro and kissed his forehead, then did the same for Kio.

The boys put their games away and laid down in their beds, and Kaoru turned out their light and left.

"Kioshi, I can't believe I lied to mama." Katsuro sighed. "To be honest, it's not fine. I hate how mama and papa fight all the time, I just wish things were like before they started fighting. Before they hated each other."

Kioshi nodded and sighed.

"We should get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." Kat sighed, and turned over in his bed.

* * *

 **At school,**

Momoko stood in front of the school with the other parents to drop their kids off, Aiko and Masako stood beside her.

"Momo!" Someone called from behind her.

She turned around and saw Miyako smiling, and holding her kids hands. Eiji and Yoko ran to Aiko and Masako and hugged them and had their own chats.

"Hey Miya!" Momoko smiled. "Have you seen Kao yet?"

"No, I hope she's ok. Her and Butch are having problems." She sighed.

"So are me and Brick."

"And me and Boomer."

"Miya! Momo!" Someone called from behind the two.

The turned around and saw Kaoru and her sons.

"Go play with your friends." She whispered to her boys.

"Ok." Katsuro smiled and walked to their group of friends.

Kioshi looked at his mother, then ran off to his friends.

"He's still not talking is he?'' Momoko giggled.

"Yeah, the doctor said he doesn't have autism. He just doesn't want to speak I guess." Kaoru shrugged and smiled at her quiet son.

"He sure is quiet though." Miyako giggled.

"It's a good thing too, mostly because Katsuro is loud." She smiled, then frowned.

"So how's the baby?'' She asked.

"Good I guess, I've been sick alot."

"How are things with Butch?'' Momoko asked.

"Fine." She sighed.

''Kao, the truth." Miyako snapped.

''Bad, we got into a fight last night and he hit me." She sighed. "Then he left."

"Funny, the same thing happened with me and Boomer." She replied. "Besides the hitting."

"And me and Brick, besides the hitting." Momoko sighed. "I don't know what's going on, things were so great, but now it like...terrible."

"Dido." Miya and Kao sighed.

 **With the kids:**

"So do you actually have a plan?'' Katsuro asked.

"No, not yet, but I just know things could be different." Eiji replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with the past?'' Aiko suggested. "Things can change in the past and affect the future."

"Yeah but going to the past and changing it could affect the future even more. Plus where would we even find a time machine?'' Masako asked.

"The Professor!" Yoko smiled.

"Yeah, remember when he showed us his time machine? Those little watches that can teleport up to 6 people to whatever time line!" Katsuro cheered. "If we just get those watches, we can fix things!"

"But how do we know it has something to do with the past?'' Yoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember when mama told us that story about how her and papa used to be enemies and hate each other?'' Eiji asked.

"Yeah why?''

"We just have to find out how old they were and then go to that time line, then we can help them get along.''

"Oh."

"We still don't know if it has anything to do with the future!" Aiko snapped.

"Well, they are being hateful to each other. I say we should go to the past to see if there is a problem, if there isn't, we're doing it for fun." Katsuro shrugged. "Let's go now!"

The others nodded and they started running to the Professor's house.

* * *

 **The Professor's house;**

"Here Professor, I brought you some coffee.'' A boy with black hair and in a lab coat smiled.

The boy handed a man with gray hair in a lab coat the hot cup of coffee.

"Thank you Ken." He smiled.

Ken smiled and walked away, then the lab doors opened up and 6 kids came in.

"Professor!" Everyone except Kioshi yelled.

"Woah, calm down guys, what's wrong?'' The Professor asked.

"We need to borrow your time watches!" Aiko begged. "Please! We need to fix the past!"

"For what?'' He asked.

"Our parents are starting to hate each other and we don't know what to do!" Yoko cried. "Please! We need to fix it!"

"How do you know it has something to do with the past?'' Ken asked, walking in.

"We're not entirely sure, but we just have a feeling that it does!" Katsuro commented.

Kioshi nodded with a serious face and his arms cross.

"He's still not talking is he?'' Ken asked.

"Yeah." They sighed.

"I've had a bad feeling about this." The Professor sighed.

"About what?'' They asked.

"You guys are right, it has something to with the past. But I thought I had more time to fix it." He sighed.

"Professor what are you talking about?'' Ken asked.

"Look 5 years ago I found out that the past was starting to turn into the future," He began. "When your parents were 14 years old, they hated each other. Your fathers were evil and your mothers were good, as you know they were Powerpuff girls Z. But since they got together in a time where hate was going around, things weren't really fixed. Especially since HIM was going around back then."

"HIM?'' The kids asked.

"He's an evil homosexual demon who's about as interesting as taffy." Ken explained.

"He's sounds fun." Katsuro said sarcastically.

"Anyway, the hate from the past and memories are making them like that. I was trying to seal it and keep it contained, but my efforts were meaningless, eventually your parents weren't protected from it anymore. I've been meaning to go back to 2016 but I never got the chance." The Professor sighed. "Now I know I have too."

"Why don't we go for you?'' Yoko asked, smiling.

"No! It's too dangerous, you guys could butterfly effect EVERYTHING!" Ken replied. "You could prevent yourselves from being born."

Katsuro and Kioshi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Beats being trapped in a room without food while your parents are fighting." Katsuro shrugged.

Kioshi nodded.

"Kid you need to learn to use your words." Ken sighed. "Professor, please explain this to them."

"Look guys, as much as I'd like to stop this, but Ken's right. It could make things worse." Professor sighed.

"Thank you." Ken smirked.

"But," He continued.

"But what!? We're supposed to like NOT send them!" Ken snapped.

"We have the lives of the girls and boys here, so I think it's best. Plus, we could guide them through it." He finished. "I've upgraded those old time machines, and now that the machines are pocket sized, it'll be easier."

"But Professor!" Ken cried.

"Now kids, what I'm about to tell you is very important." He continued.

"Ok." Aiko smiled.

"Your going to the year 2016, but listen, since you guys weren't born at that time, you won't know your ages. You could end up 14 or 56 years old."

"I don't wanna be old." Masako cried.

"But that's like a 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.1 chance of that happening." He smiled.

"Thank god!" Yoko smiled.

"So Ken, go grab the devices."

"Yes Professor." Ken sighed, walking out of the room.

"Prepare little ones, the past is a scary place with villains and monsters. You never know what will happen." Professor instructed. "I will be giving you guys one more thing."

He pressed a button on a secret compartment, and a closet opened. On display were 6 belts, 3 were white with pink, green and baby blue compacts in them, then there were 3 black with red, dark green and dark blue compacts in them.

"These were your parents power belts, you guys will be given these so you can fight in the future. Only transform when you need to, it's not for fun." He ordered, taking them out. "Aiko and Masako, you will get your parents pink and red belt."

Aiko got Brick's belt while Masako got Momoko's belt. They put them on and smiled.

"Yoko and Eiji, you get Miyako's and Boomer's belt."

Yoko got Miyako's belt and Eiji got Boomer's, they put theirs and high fived.

"Lastly, Katsuro and Kioshi you get Butch's and Kaoru's."

Kioshi got Buttercup's and Katsuro got Butch's.

"Now, since Aiko and Kioshi have a boy and a girl belt, they will transform into a boy and girl outfit. So Kioshi, you will get an outfit like Katsuro and Aiko you'll get one liek Marako." Professor explained.

Ken then came in with 2 watches and handed them to the Professor.

"Now, Masako and Katsuro will be getting a watch. All of you have to hold hands to teleport together." He explained, putting the watches on the two's hands.

They nodded and Ken set up the time line, then they held hands.

"Good luck, now I'll be in touch with you guys." Ken smiled.

Then they all disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2! This is where we see our past PPGZ and when the RBBZ are created! Let's see how our 6 future hero's are going to get their teenager parents together! I also have a new friend helping me today, and you should totally read Reading Pixie's stories! That's my new friend and writing partner now! This person has some AMAZING idea's!**

 **Katsuro: Can we get guns?!**

 **Yoko: Or magic wands?!**

 **Eiji: Or how about swords?!**

 **Masako: Guys stop being silly,**

 **Thank you Masako.**

 **Masako: Let's get super powered hammers!**

 **Kioshi:...**

 **Katsuro: Your right Kioshi, we should have magical instruments instead!**

 **NO YOU GET NOTHING RIGHT NOW! Anyway, let's get to the story!**

* * *

 **Past: April 11th, 2016.**

"Ugh, w-where are we?'' Eiji asked, sitting up.

He looked around and saw that he was outside, laying in grass.

"Yo?'' He asked.

"Ei?'' Someone called.

Eiji looked to his right and saw his sister running to him. She smiled and hugged him hard.

"Yoko! You can let go of him now." Someone snapped.

"Sorry!" She giggled.

Eiji looked at his sister, she didn't look 4 anymore. She looked like she was 13 or 14, then he saw his friends were there too and they looked older too!

"Where are we?'' Eiji asked, getting up.

"In the past idiot!" Masako snapped. "Now come on, we have a mission to do!"

He nodded and the group started walking around.

"Now no one tell anyone that we're from the future ok." Masako ordered.

"Got it." Everyone except Kioshi cheered.

"Now let's go find our parents," Aiko cheered. "Any idea where they are?''

 _"I have an idea!"_ Someone yelled.

The kids jumped.

 _"No need to be scared guys, it's just Ken."_ The voice laughed.

"How are you doing this?'' Katsuro asked.

 _"I'm talking to you from the watch!"_

"Oh." He replied, looking at the watch.

 _"Now listen, I sent you guys to the year 2016. This time line is where your parents are fighting each other, and make sure you guys DON'T give away anything!_ _"_

"Seems easy enough." Yoko smiled.

 _"It should, now get going."_ He sighed. _"Good luck!"_

Then he signed off and Katsuro smiled at his friends, then pointed to the belts.

"No! They're only for emergencies!" Aiko snapped.

"Oh come on! There's no way we'll get there in time if we walk!" He groaned.

"He's got a point." Masako shrugged.

Then they group raised their hands and six rings appeared in their proper colors. The girls had on half sleeved jackets that were their colors with a 'P' on the side in white, then they made skirts appear and tight black shorts went underneath. Then they made their shoes appear and gloves with hair clips.

"Powerpuff girl Z!" The girls cheered.

Then the boys made black jackets appear with their colored tank tops underneath with black jeans and their colored shoes and they made their gloves appear.

"Rowdyruff boys Z!" The boys cheered.

Then they took off into the air and started looking for the fighting teens. Then they heard yelling.

"YOU BAKA!" Someone yelled.

"Found em'!" Katsuro cheered, flying down.

Then the rest followed and saw their moms fighting their dads.

"Wow! They look young!" Yoko giggled.

The 6 kids hid in a bush and watched them fight.

"Why don't you girls give up?'' Brick laughed, throwing one of his boomerang's at Momoko.

"Never!" The three girls yelled.

"You girls are weak!" Boomer laughed, swinging his bat at Miyako.

"Stop it!" She cried. "Bubble trouble!''

She blew in her wand and sent medium sized bubbles at Boomer. Then hit him and make his scream. Then they heard a high pitched sound.

"MY EARS!" Someone screamed.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" Someone laughed, making another sound.

"Blow that again and you'll be playing that recorder from your nose!"

"Try!"

Then they saw two green streaks flying around.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO WAY!"

"Well this is interesting." Eiji commented, watching them fight.

"MEGA POWER YO!" Momoko yelled, slinging her yoyo at Brick.

It hit him in the head and wrapped around him.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"No!"

He nodded and broke free from the string.

"MY YOYO!" Momoko cried.

"Oh shut up Blossom!" Brick yelled. "You complain to much!"

He then threw a boomerang at her and it hit her in the head.

"Ow!" She cried.

"Blossom!" Miyako and Kaoru yelled, looking at their friend.

"And now it's time to end this!" Brick smirked. "ULTRA POWER BOOMERANG!"

Then the boomerang started glowing and sparking, then he threw it at her.

"MOMMY!" Aiko yelled, flying into the air.

"Aiko!" The other kids yelled. "STOP!"

"Mommy?'' The teens asked.

"Blossom! For shame!" Kaoru yelled, looking at the pink powerpuff.

''I don't even know who she is!" She replied. "So don't disown me Buttercup!"

"Don't hurt her anymore!" Aiko yelled, getting in front of Momoko.

"Who's this?!" Brick snapped, glaring at her.

"I'm your daughter from the future!" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Impossible!" Butch snarled. "He wouldn't have a kid with a Powerpuff!"

"Well he did!"

"Brick! For shame!" Boomer cursed, pointing at his brother.

"Your not angels yourselves either!" Aiko snapped.

"Aiko! Shut up!" Katsuro yelled, flying to the girl. "Damn it! You ruined everything! Did you not listen to Ken?!"

"Well I wanted to protect my mommy!"

"Our mom didn't know we were alive!" Masako yelled. "At least not until right now!''

"Wait, you two?'' Butch asked, pointing to the two red headed kids.

Then he started laughing.

"Brick and Blossom sittin' in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g, first comes fighting, then comes fucking, then comes two red headed kids in a baby carriage!'' He laughed harder.

"Funny how your one to talk!" Katsuro snapped. "I'm your son."

He stopped laughing and looked at the boy.

"I don't believe you."

''Well you should, and my brother is still hiding in those bushes. Kioshi! Come here!"

Then the boy came out with ice cream.

"Where did you get ice cream from?'' Katsuro asked, looking at his brother.

He pointed to the ice cream truck that was down the street.

"Oh, and you didn't think to get me some?''

He shrugged and gave him the cup.

"I don't want your ice cream, you got yourself ice cream but didn't think about your awesome big brother. I see how it is, next time you want me to play Mario Kart with you, I'm not gunna." He crossed her arms and turned away.

Kioshi shrugged and threw the cup into a near by trash can, then looked at his mother. He smiled and waved.

"Does he even talk?'' Kaoru asked.

"Nope." Yoko shrugged.

"And I'm guessing your my daughter?'' Miyako asked, flying to the blonde girl.

"Yup!"

"And I'm your son!" Eiji smiled.

"I still don't believe this." Butch eyed them. "I must be going crazy."

"You went crazy a long time ago, starting with that hair cut." Kaoru snapped.

"What's wrong with my hair?!''

"It's too...spikey."

Butch's hair was in a spiked style, and he still had his side bang that covered his eye.

"I think his hair looks fine." Katsuro shrugged.

"Your hair looks just like his!" Masako yelled.

"Don't get touchy."

Then the two started arguing and Kioshi just watched, then he started getting angry. He then made his weapon appear, it was a keytar. He looked at it and played a key and it sent an electric shock, and it shocked Masako and Katsuro.

"Hey!" They yelled, coughing up smoke.

"Will you both shut up?!" Kioshi yelled in a soft voice. "I am stick and tired of you two fighting, I have a headache, I am tired and I just want to go to bed!"

The 5 kids looked at him in shock.

"Did he just-" Eiji was interrupted by Aiko.

"SO HE CAN TALK!" She cheered, hugging the boy.

"Please let go." He begged.

"I am so confused right now." Boomer said, flying to his brothers.

"Your always confused!" Kaoru snapped.

"Don't bully our dumb brother!" Brick and Butch yelled.

"Look we'll explain, do you have somewhere we can all talk in private?'' Masako asked.

Momoko smiled.

"Of course we do, follow me." She smiled, and started flying away.

Then the rest followed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! There's the next chapter! Idea's go to a friend of mine, Reading Pixie! We decided to partner up on this story, and it will be awesome! So if you have any idea's, you can PM me or you can PM Reading Pixie!**

 **And don't forget to check out Reading Pixie's stories! Give some favorites and followers! And follow/favorite author!**

 **Butchercup14 is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, here's chapter 3. I got some new ideas from Reading Pixie, and they're really funny/cool. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

 **At The Professor's lab,**

"Hey this is the Professor's lab!" Masako smiled, walking in the front gate.

"Why are we coming here anyway?'' Boomer asked.

"So these...kids can explain themselves." Butch snapped, smacking him in the head.

Boomer put a hand on his head and frowned.

"Can someone help me?'' Brick asked, catching up to the others.

"Why?'' Miyako asked, dusting off her baby blue skirt.

"This." He pointed to his leg, which Aiko was clinging too. "Get off!"

"No daddy!" She replied, shaking her head.

"Hah!" Boomer laughed.

"That is totally your kid dude." Butch smirked.

Then the two started laughing, and pointing at their brother.

"Stop laughing!" Aiko ordered. "You two are bullies!"

"Are not!" They laughed.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"MEANIES!" She cried, putting her face against Brick's leg.

The group then walked into the lab and saw Ken watching T.V.

"Ken, turn the T.V. off, we have a situation." Momoko ordered, walking to the boy.

"What's the problem?'' He asked, turning it off.

Then he stood up and looked at her.

"Where's the Professor first?'' She asked.

"Oh hi girls.'' The Professor smiled, walking in.

Then he saw the Rowdyruff boys Z and the 6 kids, then Ken saw them.

"Why are the Rowdyruff boys here!? And why do they have kids?!" Ken asked, looking at the boys.

"Ken, calm down." Kaoru ordered. "They'll explain, not the Rowdyruff boys but the kids."

"Yeah, we'll explain everything!" Eiji smiled, walking to the Professor. "You see we're-"

"We're from the future and the PPGZ and RRBZ are our parents." Katsuro said quickly, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to say it!" He cried.

"Too bad."

"Anyway, we were send here by you guys, the you's from the future." Yoko smiled. "We need to fix a problem that messing up the future."

"What problem?'' Miyako asked, braiding Yoko' hair.

"All the fighting that your doing in the past, is making you guys fight in the future." Kioshi shrugged.

 _"What did I tell you guys not to do?!''_ Someone yelled.

"What was that?'' Butch asked, looking around.

"It's future Ken," Masako said, pressing a button on the time watch. "Ken you still there?''

 _"Yes I'm still here! You broke the number 1 rule of time travel! Not telling where your from! And you told them where you from!"_ He yelled.

"Look we're sorry but-" Eiji was interrupted by Katsuro.

"You mean Aiko is sorry." He corrected.

Eiji sighed.

"Aiko is sorry, she's the one who broke our cover." He replied.

 _"She broke your cover?! Now I really know that's Brick's daughter!"_ He growled. _"Where is she?!''_

"Asleep on my leg." Brick replied, looking down at the small red head.

"Apple pie." She muttered in her sleep.

"Apple pie does sound good right now!" Momoko smiled.

"Before you get any apple pie, get out of your PPGZ uniforms, and boys you get out of yours too." Past Ken ordered.

 _"I will call tomorrow, that way a can speak to Miss. Aiko!"_ Future Ken yelled. _"Good night!"_

Then he hung up and the Professor smiled.

"I invented time travel before, but never like that!" He cheered. "And in watch form?!"

"Don't get all excited Professor, we need to send these kids back to their time." Kaoru replied.

"Yeah about that, our Professor programmed the watches to send us back when well...our mission is complete." Yoko laughed nervously. "So we can't go back yet."

"Great just great!" Brick sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Zzzzzz."

"What was that?'' Boomer asked.

Then they looked around the room and saw Butch asleep, while standing up, with Kioshi next to him.

"Does that happen alot?'' Momoko asked.

"Yes." Brick, Boomer and Katsuro replied.

"He sleeps standing up, we don't know why." Boomer shrugged.

"So does Kio." Katsuro sighed.

"Ok since we're stuck with you kids, we might as well make the best of it." Miyako smiled, playing with Yoko's hair. "Girls get the kids during the day, boys get the kids at night."

"No way!" Boomer and Brick yelled.

"Zzz," Butch snored, and opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

"These girls are trying to get us to take these kids home with us!" Brick yelled.

"They're not just our kids yah know." Kaoru yawned, stretching.

"We know." The boys sighed.

"Can we please take the day shift?'' Butch begged.

"You will have the day shift, also the night shift." Momoko smiled.

"We can't take them home! Mojo will be mad and ask us all kinds of questions!" Boomer cried.

"He'll be like, 'Who are these kids?' or 'Mojo does not want kids here, Mojo hates kids.' And we'll be all like 'They're our kids from the future mama,' and he'll be mad as hell." Butch explained, falling asleep again. "Or something like that."

"See." Boomer and Brick replied.

"Actually, Mojo is in prison again." Miyako commented.

"Yeah, we got him locked up again yesterday. Didn't you know?'' Kaoru asked, eyeing the boys.

"No, we didn't go home last night." Boomer replied. "Mojo was mad at us because we didn't get him banana's.''

"He chased us out with a hammer." Brick shivered.

"Oh well he's in police custody for right now, so you can take them home with you tonight." Momoko ordered.

"No way." The two replied.

"Daddy! Please!" The kids begged, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Butch wake up!" Brick punched Butch in the shoulder.

"Zzzzz." He snored.

"BUTCH WAKE UP!" Boomer yelled in his ear.

"ZZZZZZZ."

"I got this." Katsuro smirked, and walked to his dad.

Then he kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Butch jolted awake and grabbed his foot. "What the hell?''

"Let's bounce." Katsuro said, nudging Kioshi.

"And tomorrow we're going to the mall, they'll need clothes." Miyako smiled.

"Fine." The boys grumbled.

"Let's go my...daughters." Brick said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go my son and daughter." Boomer smiled.

"Let's go sons of mine that I have no idea what your names are or would want to know." Butch laughed tiredly.

"For you information, I am Katsuro." Katsuro snapped. "And your other son is Kioshi!"

"Oh, who came up with those names?''

"Mom." He replied.

Butch glared at Kaoru, who was brushing her hair with a hairbrush, then she put on her dark green hat. Butch's glare softened and he sighed.

"Let's just go." He sighed.

Then he felt something on his leg, and he looked down. He saw Kioshi sleeping on his leg, snoring, and the same thing was happening to Boomer with Yoko.

"Yoko please let go of my leg!" Boomer begged, shaking his leg.

"No! Never daddy!"She giggled.

Then he sighed and walked out with Butch and Brick following.

"Somethings...changing." Miyako sighed.

"Everything's changing Miya, and we can't stop it." Momoko cried.

"Yes we can, we can stop hanging out with boys. Or not fall in love with them." Kaoru suggested.

"That'll be so easy." Miya replied sarcastically.

"It's just an idea."

"Well let's keep it in the box." Momo laughed nervously.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so there's the next chapter. The 4th chapter is going to be when they go get new clothes and stuff, this idea was from my writing partner. Most ideas in this chapter we're from Reading Pixie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Credits to Reading Pixie! My writing partner, with the AWESOME and funny ideas! This chapter they all start to hang out more and get to know one another...with a little bit of funny stuff and drama!**

* * *

The next morning,

"How do you think the boys made out with the kids?'' Miyako asked, putting on her jacket.

"I don't know," Momoko shrugged and slipped on her flats.

Momoko was wearing a long sleeved shirt with pink sleeves and the rest was white with a pink heart on the front. Then she had on a jean skirt with her PPGZ belt and long white socks with pink flats. Then she had her hair in her normal high ponytail with her large pink bow.

"I think I look cute today." Miya smiled, twirling in her dress.

She was wearing a baby blue dress with dark blue frills on the end and a pink jean jacket and her PPGZ belt, then she had on white knee socks with baby blue boots. Her hair was in her normal curly pigtails and had a clip on the side, and she had on some lip gloss.

"You totally do!" Momo cheered.

"I hate you both so much." Kaoru sighed and put her hat on.

She was wearing a light green jumper without sleeves but had red lining on the neck line, then she had on her PPGZ belt. She also had on white knee high sneakers and a light green hat with a red band wrapped around it.

"No you don't! You love us!" They both giggled with hearts in their eyes.

Kaoru sweat-dropped and frowned.

"You know you love us!" Miya cheered, smiling.

"You know you care!" Momo giggled.

"Just shout whenever!"

"And we'll be there!" They finished.

"Let's just go." Kao sighed.

"Whatever you say Sk8er girl!" Miya cheered, skipping out the door.

The girls then started walking to Mojo's house, and once they got there, they noticed that it was quiet.

"Should we be scared?" Momo gulped nervously.

"Why?'' Kao asked.

"Because it's _really_ quiet!" Miya cried.

Kao shrugged and knocked on the door, then they heard banging and yelling. The door opened to reveal a panting Butch.

"Sup'!" He said, leaning in the doorway, trying to be cool.

"Let us in." Kao ordered.

"Would it kill you to say please?'' He snapped.

"Fine, let us in please." She said through her clenched teeth.

"Thank you, but no."

"Why not!" The girl yelled.

Then Boomer and Brick came out with the 6 kids.

"Ready?'' Brick asked.

"Uh." The girls hesitated. "Yeah sure."

Then they all started walking down the street, in silence.

"So, how was your night?'' Miyako asked, smiling.

"Good." Yoko and Eiji replied.

Kioshi was sweating, and he coughed a little.

"Kio, are you ok?'' Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded quickly and looked away.

"You sure?''

He nodded.

"There's something your not telling me."

"Fine! Last night daddy took me and Katsuro to the store and we stole stuff!" He cried. "I feel so dirty!"

"You weren't supposed to tell!" Butch yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" He cried, hugging his leg.

"You took them to the store, and had them steal things?" Kao asked.

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds bad." Butch shrugged.

''I'm going to stay calm and try not to strangle you!"

"Please don't."

* * *

 **At the mall (finally!):**

"Ah the mall! The place where people go and shop for non-valuable things that they don't need." Boomer took a deep breath. "Yeah...I'm over it."

"Girls pick out whatever you want, boys...don't get crazy." Kaoru snapped.

"Don't have to worry about me." Katsuro smirked. "I don't shop."

"Well your gunna start." She ordered.

He pouted and crossed his arms. Then they started walking.

"Ok which store do you want to go to?'' Boomer asked, holding Yoko's hand.

The girls then dragged them into 'Justice' and started shopping.

"Do I have to be in here?'' Butch whined. "I don't have a girl!"

"So?'' Boomer and Brick asked, narrowing their eyes at him.

He glared at them and sat in a chair. Then they waited almost 30 minutes for the girls to come out of the dressing room. First was Masako, she was wearing pink short shorts with a white T-shirt with a pink butterfly on it.

"You like?'' She giggled.

"No! Go change, those shorts are too short." Brick ordered, pointing to the dressing room.

Then Aiko came out in a similar outfit, except her shorts were jeans and had a pink heart on her shirt.

" .Now." He ordered.

"No!" They sassed.

"No?" He asked.

"No!"

"I think the girls look great!" Momoko smiled.

"No! Those shorts are to short!" Brick snapped.

Boomer and Butch started laughing at Brick, then they saw their sons faces. They weren't happy with their mothers having them try on clothes. Katsuro was wearing black shorts with a green t-shirt with black stars, Eiji was wearing white shorts with a dark blue shirt with light blue sleeves and lastly Kioshi was wearing dark green shorts with a black shirt that had white sleeves.

"I hate shopping." The boys sighed.

Butch then started laughing as Kaoru started pulling on Katsuro's ear, dragging him into the dressing room again.

"Stop laughing!'' Katsuro cried.

"Girls don't forget to try on bathing suits!" Momoko smiled.

"Yay!" They cheered, running away.

Then Yoko came out in a baby blue sundress with white short sleeves.

"I like this." She smiled.

"I do too, you look pretty." Boomer smiled. "Go get something else."

She looked at him shocked, then ran off to look at more clothes. Butch and Brick looked at him with a glare.

"What?'' He asked.

Masako was looking at skirts when a little boy came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Tasaki.'' He smiled, waving at her.

She looked at him confused, he had wavy brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing brown shorts with a black shirt and black Nike's.

"Uh hi, I'm Masako." She said awkwardly.

"Wanna be my girlfriend? Your super pretty and smell like strawberries!" He smiled.

"Uh I don't know you."

"Well you should get to know me better then, how about this Friday? Let's say, a movie and dinner?''

"How about no." She trailed off and started walking away.

But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"I like you, you know that right?'' He asked.

"Yes, you've said it before." She snarled. "Now let me go."

Then he tried kissing her, until she kicked him in the leg.

"You can shut that down right now!" She snapped.

"Don't deny our love for each other!" He cried, holding his leg.

"I'll deny it, in fact, I'll chew it then spit it out then chew it again and spit it out."

"You love me!"

"No I don't."

"What's going on here?'' Someone asked from behind them.

Masako turned around and saw her father and uncles.

"Dad!" She cried, hugging him. "This boy is bothering me! Get him to stop!"

Butch grabbed the boy shirt collar and brought him close.

"You bothering my niece?'' He asked, glaring at him.

"N-no s-sir," Takaki stuttered.

"I know you are, so let's get something straight. You come within 50 feet of my niece and you'll be on the other side of the earth. Dead in a ditch somewhere in Russia, under deep snow." He said darkly, with a black aura around him. "Got it?''

"Y-yes sir!" He cried.

Butch then threw him into a clothing rack and walked away.

"Damn." Boomer laughed, getting int the little boys face. "You just got knocked the fuck out!"

Then walked away laughing, Brick followed with Masako in his arms.

"What's wrong with Butch? He like just walked out." Kaoru asked, fixing Kioshi's shirt.

"Some fuckboy was messing with Masako and he showed him the dark side...of the clothes rack." Boomer laughed harder.

"What's a fuckboy?'' Yoko asked, confused.

''A boy who fucks alot." Brick replied.

''Oh...is Eiji a fuckboy? He fucks alot."

"Stop saying the 'f' word." Miyako ordered.

"What's wrong with fuck? I hear dad say it all the time." Katsuro asked.

"Then your dad is on something." Kaoru replied.

''I'm not on anything." Butch snapped, coming back in.

Aiko then came out of a dressing room in a bikini that was pink and had dark pink frills at the end.

"Oh hell no!" Butch sassed. "No niece of mine is wearing that slutish thing."

"It's just a two-piece." She muttered, looking at her bathing suit.

"That's how they get you! One, it shows too much skin! And two, that color is too bright and it totally doesn't match your skin tone. I'd say go with a lighter pink in a one piece." He explained, looking at his nails.

"What-how-why-where-who?" Kaoru questioned, shaking her head.

"Can I have some candy?'' Masako asked.

"Yeah! I want some candy!" Aiko and Brick cheered.

"Fine, let's get candy." Momoko giggled. "But first, we have to finish getting clothes."

"We'll we're done." Boomer shrugged.

Then they paid for their stuff and started walking to the candy shop.

"Pick out what you want." The girls cheered.

After everyone got some candy, they sat down at a table.

"Aiko come to the bathroom with me." Masako ordered.

"Ok." Aiko smiled, getting up.

"I'll come with you." Miyako and Momoko smiled.

"Does anyone else have to go?'' Miya asked.

"I do!" Yoko smiled, getting up.

After the girls left for the bathroom, the boys started talking.

"Hey Kioshi, I dare you to eat all of Aiko and Masako's candy." Eiji smirked.

"Do it!" Katsuro cheered.

Kioshi looked at the girls candy bag, it was almost gone.

"He'll chicken out." Katsuro whispered to Eiji.

Kioshi then took the girls bags and started eating their candy, once it was all gone, he smirked.

"He...actually did it." The two boys said shocked.

"My candy!" Aiko and Masako cried, running to the table.

They picked up their empty bags and looked at the boys.

"WHO DID THIS?!'' They yelled.

"Kioshi," Butch started.

"Yes?'' He whispered.

"RUN!"

Kioshi quickly got up and started running from the two red heads.

"DON'T STOP!" Butch yelled.

"I'm not gunna!" Kioshi cried, running faster.

The two girls kept chasing his around the mall and their parents just watched.

"Shouldn't we stop them?'' Boomer asked.

"Nah, Kioshi's tough...ish...he'll be fine!" Katsuro laughed.

"AHHH!" Kioshi screamed, sounding like a little girl.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Butch yelled.

* * *

 **So here's chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it! Credits to Reading Pixie on the candy stealing part and the too short shorts along with the bathing suits!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's a new chapter from Me and Reading Pixie! Right now I'm super sick so this is all I can practically do...write fanfic and get ideas. I also lost my voice too so yeah...It's a bad week for me.**

* * *

 **At Mojo's place,**

The boys walked into the house with the 6 six kids behind them, Kioshi had A bruise on his arm from Aiko, then a red mark on his face from Masako.

"I'll get you some ice." Butch sighed, walking to the kitchen.

Kioshi nodded and sat down. Then they heard the door open and Mojo Jojo walked in.

''Mojo had terrible day, Mojo just wants to lay on his couch and rest." He sighed, closing the door. "Boys! I'm home!"

"Hey mama." The boys grumbled.

Mojo walked to the boys, who were sitting on the couch with the kids.

"Who are these kids? Mojo wants to know!" Mojo yelled.

"We're babysitting for money mama." Brick replied, flicking through channels on the T.V.

"Truth now! Mojo wants the truth!"

"These are orphans that we're watching over." Boomer smiled.

"They look like you and the...powerpuff girls?'' Mojo raised an eyebrow.

He walked to Yoko and looked at her.

"Hi!" She greeted, smiling warmly. "I'm Yoko!"

"Whose your father?'' Mojo asked, getting in her face.

"Boomer." She replied.

Mojo stopped looking at her, he then looked at Boomer.

"How dare you!" He snapped. "Mojo is disappointed in you! All of you!"

"Oh shut up!" Butch snapped, giving Kioshi ice.

"Daddy! Can me and Aiko have ice cream?'' Masako asked, smiling.

"No." Brick replied.

"WHY?'' Aiko and Masako cried.

"Because, you already had sugar today!" He snapped.

Aiko then ran to the kitchen and came back with a tub of ice cream and 3 spoons. She then handed on to Masako and Mojo.

"You want ice cream gramps?'' She asked, giving him the spoon.

"Mojo does like ice cream." He smiled and took a scoop.

Then he ate it, and smiled.

"Your weak uncle Brick!" Katsuro laughed.

Brick looked at him shocked.

"Mama!" Brick screamed.

"Never say no to the reds kids, Mojo just learned this." Mojo smiled, eating some more ice cream. "They are the smart and stubborn ones kids.''

"I'm not stubborn!" He yelled.

"Yes you are." Mojo replied, looking at Brick seriously.

"I want ice cream!" Katsuro whined.

"Then let's go get some!" Eiji cheered.

Then the rest of the kids except Kioshi went to the kitchen and got spoons. Then came back and started eating ice cream, then Butch turned on the Xbox and put in GTA 5, and started playing.

"Whatcha playin'?'' Katsuro asked, standing next to him.

"GTA 5." He replied, driving a motorcycle.

Then he did a stunt jump and earned 5,000 dollars.

"Yes!" He cheered.

"Wait what's the point of this game exactly?'' Katsuro asked.

"To steal, kill, crash, fuck strippers and prostitutes, do missions, get cash and drive cool cars." He smirked, driving to the airport. "And fly in airplanes and helicopters, along with driving boats, sail boats and other boat like things."

"I don't get it."

Butch paused the game and turned to the boy slowly.

"Sit down you little faggot, I'm about to tell you a great story." He started crying a little bit.

Katsuro sat down next to him and listened to his father talk fast.

"So what happened to that kid over there, Mojo." Mojo asked, pointing to Kioshi who was holding an ice pack on his arm.

"Ate Aiko and Masako's candy...learned a lesson." Brick sighed.

"Don't try to talk to him, he doesn't talk much." Yoko said, her mouth full of ice cream.

"Ko, please don't talk with your mouth full." Boomer ordered.

"Sorry." She gulped.

"Butch, your son is mute!" Mojo yelled.

Butch looked at him and so did Katsuro.

"And?'' He asked.

"You and Buttercup are the loudest of each of your groups, how could you have a quiet kid?'' He asked. "It is like Brick's daughters not liking sugar. Impossible."

"Well we're not exactly sure, he just doesn't like to talk." Kat shrugged.

"Oh." He replied. "But still, his DNA should have him be loud. You and Buttercup are loud!"

"I'm not that loud.'' Butch muttered.

"You are." Boomer and Brick replied.

Butch crossed his arms and frowned.

* * *

 **At Kaoru's house;**

"How do you think the boys are doing?'' Miyako asked, painting Momoko's nails pink.

"I have no idea, but I have feeling Mojo went back to his house and found out." Kaoru shrugged, combing her hair into a small ponytail.

Then someone knocked on Kao's door, and she answered it.

"Dai? What do you want?'' Kao asked.

"Some boys are here for you guys, you want me them here?'' He asked, leaning against the doorway.

"What do they look like?'' She asked.

"One has red hair with a red baseball cap, there's a blonde one and another one with spikey black hair."

"Send em' up."

He nodded and left, then Kao shut the door.

"Boys are here for some reason." She sighed.

"I wonder why.'' Miyako raised an eyebrow.

Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Kao yelled, sitting on her green rug.

Then Boomer and Brick came in with the 5 kids.

"Mama!" Yoko cheered.

"Shh." Momoko shushed. "Don't talk so loud."

"Sorry." She blushed with embarrassment.

"So what are you doing here? In my house, and room." Kao asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Mojo kicked us out.'' Boomer sighed, sitting on the rug.

Brick then sat down next to Momoko, then Aiko and Masako sat next to him.

"My tummy hurts." Aiko groaned.

"Wait, where's Butch? And Kioshi and Katsuro?'' Kao asked.

"Right *pant* here." Someone panted from the doorway.

They turned to the doorway and saw Butch panting with Kioshi and Katsuro on his back. His hair was sticking up more than usual and he was twitching.

"Thanks for *pant* leaving me behind!" He panted. "After you took the elevator, I had to take *pant* the stairs!"

"But we're 10 stories up." Kao muttered.

"Exactly, I had to WALK UP 50 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!" He yelled, twitching. "With these two on my back!"

"Look we're sorry." Boomer apologized. "It was my fault, I thought you were in the elevator!"

"But. 'T." He growled, laying Katsuro and Kioshi on the rug.

Then he laid down on floor, and fell asleep.

"I just love how he can fall asleep so fast." Kao sighed, laughing lightly.

Momoko and Miyako looked at her confused, then she stopped and looked away.

"Guess you guys are stuck here then." Momoko sighed. "Just get comfortable like Butch."

They all looked at the dark haired boy sleeping on the floor.

"Seriously, how can he go to sleep that fast?'' Aiko asked. "I can't even fall asleep that fast!"

Then they heard snoring, and looked at Kao, who was fast asleep on her bed.

"Well their just the same aren't they?'' Brick asked sarcastically.

* * *

 **Finally done!**


	6. Short chapter

Hey **guys sorry for such a long wait! I had some stuff to do for school and shit so hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter my lovelies.**

 **Butch: Damn you were gone for like...a million years.**

 **Brick: It was only like...4 months.**

 **Blossom: It seemed like forever.**

* * *

 **The next day (At Kaoru's house),**

Momoko yawned and sat up from her spot on the floor.

"Oh glad you're awake Momo." Kaoru laughed from her spot on her bed.

"Zzzzz." Butch snored, curled up in a ball on the floor.

Kaoru looked at him and blushed lightly, then looked away.

"Where's everyone else?" Momo asked, looking around at the empty room.

"They went to get breakfast." Kaoru yawned, picking up her brush and running it through her hair.

Then they heard Butch waking up and he looked at the two.

"Where's-"

"They went to get breakfast!" Kaoru interrupted.

"Oh." He replied, standing up and stretching.

After he finished stretching, he sat back down and took out his phone.

"I honestly don't understand how you can steal shit." Kaoru snapped, putting her brush down.

"Hobby babe." Butch smirked, looking up from his phone.

"One, don't call me 'babe' and two, that is not a hobby." She growled. "It's just you being butthurt about not having everything you want."

"Pfff please." He chuckled. "I am upset about not having half the shit I need, but at least I'm not a spoiled brat."

"I'm not a spoiled brat!"

"Mhm."

Kaoru frowned and flicked Butch off.

"Wow, my feels...they hurt so much." Butch lied, pretending to be hurt.

"I hate you." Kaoru snapped.

"Love you too." He smirked.

"Don't say that."


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for not updating in a while :(**

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" Aiko yelled, running up to Brick.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"I'm in love!" She yelled, smiling brightly.

Brick's eyes widened.

"What? No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Hah!" Butch started laughing, and fell off of the bench.

The group was at the park, the girls were talking over near the picnic tables, while the boys had to watch the kids.

"Shut up!" Brick looked at Butch and glared.

"Who are you in love with, Aiko?" Boomer asked, smiling.

"I like this boy I met over there!" Aiko pointed to a small boy who was sitting in the sand box and playing with Kioshi.

Brick looked at the boy and frowned, then back at Aiko.

"Nope, you're too good for a boy like that." He said.

"Oh come on Brick!" Boomer yelled. "Let the girl have a crush!"

"Mmm NO!" Brick yelled, picking Aiko up and holding her close.

"But daddy!" Aiko whined.

"No buts!"

"Why is Aiko upset?" Momoko asked, walking over.

"She has a crush and Brick won't let her go over and talk to the boy she likes." Butch replied.

"Brick! Let her go talk to him!" She snapped.

"What if he kidnaps her, Momo!?" He asked, starting to panic. "WHAT IF HE TOUCHES HER?!"

Kioshi ran over to them, holding a small shiny object.

"Mum. What's this?" He asked, his voice low.

"That's a knife, kid." Butch replied, taking it and looking at it. "Ah, very nice. I'll be holding onto this."

"Butch!" Karou yelled, taking the knife.

"Hey! I called dibs, Karou!" He jumped and frowned.

"No dibs!"

Butch then tackled her and the two started fighting; pulling hair, biting and yelling.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Butch yelled.

"IT'S CALLED REVENGE MOTHER FUCKER!" Karou yelled.

"FOR WHAT?"

"YOU PUNCHED ME IN MY TIT YOU ASS!"

That went on for about 20 minutes, until Brick and Blossom pulled the two apart. Butch had gotten custody of the knife, which pissed Karou off.


End file.
